Tu Huesos
by kate goddess
Summary: Recuerdan la nota que escribió Bones mientras estaba enterrada con Hodgins?, pues aquí les dejo lo que decía según ra2ch3el4, la autora de esta idea. Yo solo lo traduje. B&B. Espero Reviews


Hodgins bostezó, ojos que pestañean despacio

**Bones, ni sus personajes me pertencen.. ya eso lo saben, y además esto es de **ra2ch3el4.

**TU HUESOS**

Hodgins bostezó, demostrando cansancio. Habían pasado solo unas semanas desde que él y la Dra. Brennan habían sido enterrados vivos y el entomólogo seguía trabajando en el caso del sepulturero. En su escritorio estaba la ropa que llevaron él y Brennan ese día. Ya era la media noche mientras intentaba analizar la tierra que contenía la ropa, con el fin de encontrar una pista o algo que pudiera llevarlos al asesino. Frotó sus ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. De repente oyó unos pasos detrás de él.

-¿Jack?- Ángela puso sus manos suavemente en sus hombros. -Necesitas ir a casa. Ya es tarde, y te ves evidentemente cansado.-

-Ya casi termino Ange,- dijo, para convencerla.

-No. Ya terminaste,- dijo ella enérgicamente. -Ahora. Ve al auto mientras yo guardo estas cosas-.

-Si señora, ya voy,- dijo él con burla. Mientras Hodgins se dirigía a las afueras del laboratorio, Ángela recogía las prendas una por una, para guardarlas, hasta que solo quedó la chaqueta de Brennan. Ella la recogió y una hoja de papel salió de su bolsillo interior. Tomó con curiosidad el papel y vio las palabras: "Querido Booth", escritas en la letra de la antropóloga. Ángela leyó la primera línea, suavemente plegó el papel por la mitad y lo llevó al escritorio de Brennan dónde supo que su amiga lo encontraría por la mañana. Tenía tantas ganas de seguir leyendo pero no lo hizo. Pero eso no significaba que no la emboscaría día siguiente para preguntarle por el contenido del papel.

A la mañana siguiente, Zack fue la primera persona en llegar al laboratorio, como siempre, a eso de las 7 de la mañana. Brennan normalmente llegaba a la misma hora, o quizá un poco después. Ese día sin embargo la antropóloga llegaría un poco mas tarde. El equipo de Squints estaba ya trabajando cuando Booth llegó a eso de las 7:30.

-¿Dónde está Huesos?- Booth le preguntó a Ángela. -¿En su oficina?-.

Sin esperar por una respuesta, entró a la oficina de Brennan. Ella no había llegado todavía, así que él se sentó a esperarla. "Ella nunca llega tarde, pensó, así que no tendré que esperarla mucho tiempo", pensó. Unos minutos después Booth estaba aburrido de esperar a la antropóloga, así que tomó uno de sus libros de la biblioteca, pero al no entender mucho, se sintió mas aburrido que antes. Así que echó una mirada alrededor de la oficina para encontrar algo en que entretenerse.

Sin encontrar nada para acabar su aburrimiento, se dirigía de nuevo al sofá donde estaba sentado y entonces vio algo en el escritorio: una hoja de papel blanca. -Yo soy su compañero, así que no habrá problema en que la lea-, se dijo así mismo. Así que tomó el papel, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

"_Querido Booth: _

_Estoy escribiendo esto ahora, sin saber si te veré de nuevo o si alguna vez leerás esto, pero no importa. Hemos sido compañeros durante algún tiempo, pero siempre he querido que seamos más que eso. Nuestras cenas al Diner, nuestros argumentos tontos, resolviendo los asesinatos juntos… Pienso que no sería la misma persona sin ti. Y si no puedo decirlo personalmente, pues lo diré aquí. Te amo. Yo sé que no es lógico; nosotros somos completamente diferentes. Pero supongo los objetos contrarios ejercen una fuerza de atracción entre sí. Probablemente debe haber una expresión para eso, pero no la conozco. Ésa es una de las tantas cosas que amo de ti: siempre sabes cual es la frase correcta para decir, me haces reír cuando me siento triste, o me pones en mi lugar cuando me lo merezco. Siento nunca haberte dicho lo que siento por ti, pero ya sabes como soy, no sé expresar en palabras los sentimientos. Ya me tengo que ir. Debo hacer algo para salir de aquí, y no tengo muchas opciones. No sabes cuanto deseo decirte esto en persona, Booth, yo te amo._

_Tu Huesos." _

Booth leyó una y otra vez la carta antes de reflexionar: -¿Ella me ama?-. Eso no podía ser un chiste. Esa carta fue escrita para él. Además repasó la frase "_Los objetos contrarios ejercen una fuerza de atracción entre sí_", esas palabras solo podía ser escritas por Brennan, además, esa era su letra.

Booth estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Brennan entró a la oficina, acercándose a su escritorio.

-Eh, Booth ¿Tenemos un caso? ¿Qué estás leyendo… - Temperance no pudo terminar de hablar porque Booth se acercó invadiendo su espacio personal. El agente tenía una mirada que Brennan nunca había visto. Sus ojos marrones la miraban con deseo y con un sentimiento que ella no pudo descifrar, pero hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir mas rápido de lo normal, casi al punto de querer salir de su pecho.

-Booth, que es lo que vas a…- De nuevo Temperance no terminó su pregunta, ya que se encontró con los brazos del agente rodeándole la cintura mientras la atraía hacia sí besándola como nunca la habían besado. La mente de Temperance que procesaba cualquier información en segundos, permaneció en blanco mientras se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos que le producía besar al agente, cosa que no le pasaba a menudo. Ahora ya no pensaba, simplemente sentía. Temperance simplemente deseó que momento nunca acabase.

Ángela terminó la reconstrucción del cráneo y decidió que debía tomarse un descanso, momento que aprovecharía para interrogar a Brennan sobre el contenido de esa carta. Así que se dirigió a la oficina de su mejor amiga.

-Sweety yo…- La artista detuvo sus pasos al ver la escena que tenía ante sus ojos. Luego de unos segundos, acabó su frase de una manera diferente a como lo había pensado. "Los dejaré solos".

Ángela retrocedía poco a poco. Y con cada paso, su cara de sorpresa crecía mas y mas. Al verse fuera de la oficina de la antropóloga, Ángela se volteó y corrió a otra oficina cercana.

-Jack! Jack!- gritaba alegremente. -No te imaginas lo que acabo de ver-.

**FIN**

Notas de la autora:.. o mas bien de la traductora!!

Esta historia pertenece a ra2ch3el4, y su título original es Your Bones…

Este fic me pareció súper lindo, cosa que me llevó a preguntarle a la autora si lo podía traducir, a lo que ella dijo sí. Pues me pareció muy bueno como para que mas gente lo conozca, y bueno, con esas razones aquí se los dejo.

Bueno, espero reviews de todos a ver que les pareció.

Kate goddess


End file.
